


Guys, My Dudes

by BroodyJC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College!Lena, F/F, Waitress!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/pseuds/BroodyJC
Summary: "Guys.My dudes.You have no idea how satisfying it isTo be the only girl at a table with five dudesWho are all hitting on the waitressAnd you’re the one who gets her number."Based on this (saywhatjessie(.)tumblr(.)com/post/142556229525/guys-my-dudes-you-have-no-idea-how-satisfying-it) Tumblr post by Saywhatjessie





	Guys, My Dudes

Lena swears that, by the end of the day, there will be one less fuckboy at the world. Most likely because she’s going to murder one of them. Or all of them, she’s not entirely sure yet.

The anger building up her stomach had to begin somewhere, but, even in her rational state, she wouldn’t know when it began. And she’s not feeling very rational at the moment.

Maybe it’s because of Maxuell Lord, who hasn’t shut up for the past two hours.

Maybe it’s because of Adam Foster, who’s been giving a very descriptive version of last week’s football game.

Maybe it’s because of Mike, and Lena honestly cannot say what he’s been going on and on about because she couldn’t bring herself to hear a word.

And she couldn’t care less. Not about Maxuell Lord and his new essay on black holes thermodynamics’ (she knows he’s wrong on his theory, but she saves the thought for later, after she’s read something about it). Not about how Adam Foster scored the winning touchdown. Not about whatever Mike is saying.

Lena looks at James, sitting in the booth across from her, and she thinks, maybe, just maybe, all of this is his fault.

For once in her life she just had to help a friend who needed help for his project on journalism. Friend of a friend, to be honest. It prompts her to look at Winn by her side, his face nothing but apologies, and yes, it started with him.

All of this started with him.

Because James needed to interview five students, students with accomplishments, and of course, of course, he told James she would do it.

He just failed to tell her that. And tell her who would be joining them.

Yes, she could take the questions; yes, she could pretend she was paying attention to what the others were saying; yes, she could help James on this one (he’s a nice guy and if his face is anything to go by, he’s just as annoyed as her). What she couldn’t take were the five guys (yes, the five guys) collectively hitting on the waitress (to be fair, James only complimented her and Winn was too nervous to even finish the first sentence, but the other three? Don’t get her started on them).

Okay, Lena has to admit the waitress (Kara, as she introduced herself when they first arrived) is pretty. Gorgeous. Breathtaking, if you will. And yes, she might have sweat a little bit, and Winn most likely did not nudge her side with his elbow when she smiled at her and asked what she wanted.

With a smile like that, could anyone really blame her?

It’s not like Kara was the reason she giggled (actually giggled) for the first time in her life; or like, she just gasped as Kara looked at her. Of course not, Lena could definitely talk to a pretty girl without making a fool out of herself (except that she couldn’t).

But the guys were going to be the death of her. All of them. Even Winn. They all proceeded to say some terrible pick up line (in what universe “I’m lost, can you give me the directions to your apartment?” can be considered something acceptable to be said?) that made a very forced smile appear on Kara’s face.

Lena was mortified. To say at least. And she wanted to wrap her hands around all of their necks.

The urge comes back, as Kara approaches and she sees the shared smirk between Adam and Mike, and Lena knows, she knows, what’s coming. She already has her apologies at the tip of her tongue.

“Hey, Kara!” Mike says when she’s close enough and she looks at him. _Kara, please, don’t._ “Are you legal?”

_Don’t. Just grab the plates, turn around and leave. Please._

“What?” _Oh, Kara._

“No, you’re too hot to be legal.”

And Lena can’t turn away, as Kara opens her mouth, closes it again and her eyes go to everyone at the table. _I’m so sorry_ , Lena mouths when their eyes meet, Kara gives her a small smile, head ducking as her cheeks blush.

“Don’t listen to him.” For a moment, Lena is almost glad for Adam. Almost being the key word. “I mean, if beauty was measured in seconds you would be hours. Mike would be like, the amount of time Tom Brady takes to pass the ball.”

“Guys, are you seriously still trying?” Max says, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “We all know just one of us is hot enough for a model like her, and it’s me.”

“You haven’t even tried, Lord.”

“I mean, I don’t need to. I know how my day is going to end.”

This is it. Lena looks from Kara, to Winn and to Lord. She can’t take this anymore.

“If you say another word, I’m going to kill you.”

“What?” He looks at Lena, then, only after checking up on Kara again. “If you’re jealous, you two could share. I wo”

“James.”

“Okay.” He gets up. “I think we have enough material. Guys, let’s go.”

“I can take care of the bill.” Max offers, Lena scoffs at him.

“It’s on me.”

She leaves no room for discussion, because as Max opens his mouth again (really, does he never stop?) Lena already has her coat in hand and is giving Kara a shy smile. One that is returned before Kara turns around and walks towards the counter.

She hears the bell chiming in to her right, but she doesn’t glance at that. Instead, her gaze is on Kara’s arms (they are amazing, excuse her for staring) as she tries (and fails) to find her back pocket.

Really, where should she begin to apologize? Should she even bring up the subject?

The decision is made for her, because when Kara looks up at her to inform the bill, the words are out of Lena’s mouth. Kara’s brows furrow and Lena has trouble thinking if she has ever seen anything as cute as her.

“What?”

“I’m sorry about them. I would like to say they’re not always like this but, for the stories I’ve heard, they are. James and Winn are better though.”

“You’re not friends with all of them?”

“God, no.” Kara smiles, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and Lena seriously has to hold back a whimper. “The nervous mess who was sitting by my side is my friend. And dark, tall and handsome is his friend. I’m really sorry for how they acted.”

“It’s okay, really. It was cute, for a while, but they’re not close to the worst I’ve had to deal with.”

“You shouldn’t have to deal with any of that. I mean, I can’t even think how many guys try to get your number on daily basis.”

“You’re kidding me, right? I’m sure you know how it is, you’re beautiful!” The moment the words leave Kara’s mouth her cheeks turn red. Lena would be lying if she said hers didn’t match. She tries to remind herself it’s nothing but a friendly compliment. “I’m really sorry about that, my sister says I have no idea how to talk to girls that I find pretty, which applies to you, and there I go again. I’m Kara.”

She extends her hand to Lena, but the latter can’t process the action. Lena actually couldn’t process anything else. Because Kara honestly just called her pretty (and she’s a gay mess).

“I already knew that. I’m Lena.” Kara chuckles and if she holds Lena’s hand a little too long (until Lena looks down and then up at Kara, arching an eyebrow at her) she doesn’t mention it. “And to what you said before, guys don’t really hit on me; they know it would be a waste of their time.”

“Right. You already have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. Or, you know, just a partner. I shouldn’t be assuming who you’re dating.”

“I’m single.”

“Then why would oh. Oh.” Lena tries to fight the smile that threatens to appear on her face, but she doesn’t put much effort to it. “This is a first.”

“What is a first?”

“Me being attracted to a girl who’s not straight. That’s what you meant right? Because my mind just went there.”

“I’m not straight, Kara.”

“Thank God.” Lena is sure she was not supposed to hear that, but the look on Kara’s face just proves she’s right. She just smiles at the blushing girl. “See, no filter.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I forgot how to speak when you first smiled, so I think we’re even.”

“You did?” Lena nods. “If I were to give you my number, what are the chances that you’d text me?”

“High. Really high.”

“Okay. I need a pen.”

“It’s in your hand, Kara.”

“What?”

“The other one.”

“Right, I need paper. I’m sorry, I never actually got as far as giving my number to a girl, so… Why’s there no paper here?”

“You can write it on my arm. Your number, I mean.”

“Are you sure?”

She pulls the sleeve of her sweater as an answer.

Kara blushes as she leans into the counter to scribble down her number.

Lena is going to love making her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this hasn't been done yet?
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @broodyJC


End file.
